1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ejection apparatuses for data storage devices, and particularly to a ejection apparatus for readily ejecting a data storage device out of a computer chassis.
2. General Background
The production of notebook computers has matured and entered a meager profit era. Only cost down and bringing convenience to users can competitiveness. Typically, data storage devices, such as hard disk drives (HDDs), and compact disk-read only memory (CD-ROM) drives, are attached to a bottom panel of a notebook computer chassis. A connecter of a data storage device connects with a connecter of a motherboard in the notebook computer to exchange data. However, because the interior space of the notebook computer chassis is very limited, some elements adjacent the data storage device must be detached in order to achieve operating space for pulling out the connecter of the data storage device from the connecter of the motherboard. The process of detaching a data storage device is very inconvenient.
What is needed is an ejection apparatus for readily ejecting a data storage device out of a computer chassis.